1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for folding masking tape and more particularly to a device which may be mounted on a masking tape dispensing apparatus to fold the masking tape as it is being dispensed from the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of painting automobiles, structures and other objects, it is often desirable to “mask” a portion of the object prior to painting to prevent application of paint to that portion. For example, when spray painting the edge of a car door or trunk lid, it is often desirable to mask the edge of the door or trunk lid, whereby paint is applied to the exterior-facing door panel, but not to the interior side portions of the door that are not exposed when the door is closed.
Self-adhesive tape, commonly known as masking tape, is commercially available in strip form, in a variety of widths, for use in masking prior to painting. The tape typically is adhesive on a first face, and non-adhesive on a second face opposite the first face. The tape is typically provided in rolls, whereby a long, continuous strip of tape is wrapped about a tubular hollow core.
It has been found to be further desirable, in many instances, to provide a smooth transition between the painted (unmasked) portion and the unpainted (masked) portion rather than a stark, clearly-defined line as would normally occur where tape was applied to the object before painting and the tape removed after painting. It is known to apply a sponge rope material such as Soft-Edge Foam, commercially available from 3M Corp., Minneapolis, Minn., having a generally circular cross-section and an adhesive coating or strip applied along its length at the edge of the object to be painted, whereby a tapered channel or space is formed between the painted object and the outer circumference of the sponge rope. Sprayed paint will enter this tapered space to some extent and will be applied to the painted object to a greater extent at the entrance to the space and to a progressively lesser extent further into the space. At the point of adhesion, no paint will be applied. In this manner, the application of paint fades relatively smoothly from the painted portion to the unpainted portion of the object.
The sponge tape, however, is very expensive. In an effort to reduce expenses, but still provide a smooth transition between the unmasked painted portion and the masked unpainted portion, it is known to manually fold one edge of the adhesive face of a length of masking tape upon itself, thereby forming a strip of tape having a face that is adhesive along one edge (the unfolded edge) and non-adhesive along the other edge (the folded edge). This strip of tape is then applied to the edge of the object to be painted, with the adhesive edge adhered to the object and the non-adhesive edge tapering away from the object, to form a tapered space between the tape and the object to be painted. When paint is sprayed in the area of the tape, some paint enters this tapered space in much the same manner as with the sponge rope, fading progressively from the entrance of the space toward the point of adhesion of the tape. The effort required to manually fold the tape, however, is relatively time-consuming and, therefore, is expensive in its own right.
The apparatuses of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,674; 6,502,616; and 6,945,297 have been previously provided in an effort to solve the problems set forth above. However, the devices of the above-identified patents are cumbersome to use and are very expensive to manufacture. Further, the devices of the above-identified patents are not believed to be readily attached or incorporated into existing masking tape dispensers.
Accordingly, a need exists for an economical way of folding an adhesive face of masking tape upon itself. It is to the provision of an apparatus and method meeting this and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.